


Let others argue over small things, not you.

by Qwss191718



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwss191718/pseuds/Qwss191718
Summary: Beth + Daan = Ame + a little cousin
Relationships: Beth Mead/Danielle van de Donk, Daniëlle van de Donk/Beth Mead
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Let others argue over small things, not you.

**Author's Note:**

> Only checked by me. All mistakes are my bad.
> 
> Also literally nothing happens in this. 
> 
> Comments make the Van de Mead family happy. Also ideas are welcome.

They had landed pretty late into the night, Daan was due to train with the Netherlands ready for their home game in two days. They were staying with Daan's parents again, it would be the first time they'd have the whole family together since Ella was born. 

She was exhausted, the flight, trying to stop Daan from fighting the old woman who was sat across from them and then on the drive to the house, Daan constantly swearing in dutch, while Beth tried to remind her that Ella was copying everything she was doing. 

Daan had phoned her parents to tell them not to wait up for them. They had let themselves in, dropped their bags and made their way upstairs. Beth watched her wife carry their daughter upstairs, while she took the bags. Daan's parents had turned Evi's old room into the grandchildren rooms, a bed each for both Ame and now Ella, and they kept Daan's old room as the guest room. 

Beth reached for the brunettes shoulder, she didn't want to wake the whole house, "I'll put her to bed?" She asked as she held her hands out. 

"Why? I can do it myself." Came the sharp reply. Beth rolled her eyes a little, her wife had been so cranky since the flight. It was starting to grate on her. 

"Whatever you want," she kissed Ella's head. "Night baby, I'm going to bed." She watched as the Dutch woman took their daughter into the next room. She quickly got ready for bed, and slipped between the covers. A cranky Daan, sleepy and grumpy baby, and just travel in general had knocked it out of her. 

She started to nod off when the door opened, and her wife stepped through. She watched as she got ready for bed, waiting to see if she would speak to her. Waited as she got into bed, "are you going to talk to me?" 

Daan rolled to face her, "I'm sorry I'm being a brat. It's," she paused, pulling herself closer to Beth. "That woman on the plane, she just got to me. When you went to the bathroom, she just said something."

"What did she say?" Beth tried to prompt her. 

"She was just being a bitch, Ella was upset you weren't there, and she just lent across like 'don't worry your friend will be back soon'," Daan mimicked the woman, "I just replied that I can take care of my daughter, then she started kicking off that it's not natural. Ella's just starting to pick everything up, she doesn't need that! And then I couldn't even say anything back. It just got to me. I shouldn't have been snappy with you, I'm sorry for that."

"No, you shouldn't have been snappy with me. But, why let some random woman get to you? We worked really hard to be us, and be out. You still get comments that it's nice how you're helping your friend raise her child." Beth laughed. "You just ignore that?" 

"It's different, it's not in front of Ella. What if she hates me, and starts thinking like that?"

"She won't, our daughter adores you. We both know, I'm stern mummy, and you're fun mum. You two are like partners in crime. She won't ever think like that because we raise her right." Beth brushed Daan's hair behind her ear, getting a better look into her Wife's eyes. "Ella loves you, I love you. And tomorrow we get to look after a 6 year old as well as Ella, and both of them are going to get away with murder around you." They both laughed. 

"It just gets to me, that just because you gave birth to her means I'm less of a parent. I've been there for everything. I'm her mum too."

"Daan, you don't have to tell me that. I know you're her mum. I've only ever wanted a family with you, and we have that, whatever some old bat has to say doesn't change that." Beth moved close so she could rest her head on her Wife's chest, both falling asleep soon after. 

That next morning Beth felt herself being pulled out from her sleep by a large weight suddenly on her legs. Opening just one eye first, she was greeted by the sight of their niece Ame. 

"Morning, Ame. What are you doing here?" 

"Morning Tante Beth. I snuck in." Beth chuckled, hearing Ame speak English with such a heavy Dutch accent always brought a smile to her face. 

"I see that, want to wake Tante Daan up?" The little girl nodded at her, and suddenly leaping from Beth's lap, jumped straight onto the lump that was her wife. 

Hearing the groan from under the covers, Beth tried to keep from laughing, but, next the little girl began bouncing up and down chanting 'Tante Daan' over and over. 

"You're lucky you're cute, monkey." Daan's sleepy response came. The older woman quickly placed her arms already the young girl, bringing her in for a hug, and multiple kisses. Beth joined in not soon after. 

After the 3 of them had enough hugs between them, Beth made her way to their daughters room, opening the door she could see that Ella was already awake, and had pulled herself up into a standing position so she could get a better look at whoever entered. Beth reached down to pick up Ella, "good morning?" Ella giggling immediately. Her personality was really starting to shine through, she was nearly 2, and such a little Daan. "Shall we go get Mum and your cousin?" 

As Beth got Ella ready, she heard the door open a tad, turning towards it she saw Ame stood there holding two shirts. "Hey, Ame. What do you have there?" The little girl held them up higher. 

"It's Tante Daan's shirt, and I thought Ella could have my old one." Beth smiled. 

"Ame, that's a lovely idea." She helped Ame put hers on, and Ella into hers. "Is Tante Daan downstairs?" The little girl smiled and nodded. 

Beth carrying Ella, and holding on to Ame's hand walked them all downstairs to the kitchen where Daan was getting breakfast ready. "Looks like I'm spending the day with 3 number 10s today." She watched Daan turn, and her face changed into one of the biggest smiles. She knew by the end of the day she'd be in one of Daan's shirts too.


End file.
